The Magic Trick
by JellicleStar48
Summary: CATS-fic...Misto gets into some big-time trouble when he accidentally screws up a new trick...and takes the rest of the Jellicles with him!!! please r/r!!
1. Default Chapter

It started out like any other day in the Junkyard. Munkustrap was on the lookout, Rum Tum Tugger was showing off, the kittens were either fawning over Tugger, or trying to annoy Munkustrap (depending on if they were male or female), and everyone was having a normal day.

Or so they thought.

Mistofelees was sitting in his corner of the Junkyard, working on his newest trick. He had been trying to get it down for a few days, but nothing worked. Rocks shrank. Bugs grew. Nothing ever changed like he wanted it to. Misto sighed and sat down, muttering the spell to himself. All of a sudden, there was a big flash of light, and the Junkyard went black.

*~*~*~*

The Jellicles felt a shock run through their bodies and the Junkyard went black, and when it was light again, everyone gasped in horror…they were human.

*~*~*~*

"MISTOFELEES!!!!!", came the quite irritated cry of Munkustrap. Gulping, Misto peeked around the corner, looking at a group of shocked former cats.

"Out here…NOW!!!", commanded Munkustrap, pointing for Misto to stand next to him. Misto slowly walked into the open, and stopped in front of the once grey tabby. Munkustrap was now a tall (but still cat-size) man of about 30, with chin length brown hair and matching brown eyes. He looked at the fomer tuxedo cat, and saw a half-grown boy of about 18 with short black hair and big brown eyes.

"Explain yourself", Munkustrap said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry…and to be quite honest, I don't really know WHAT happened. I was just trying to change bugs into rocks…", Misto started to explain.

"And ended up turning us cats into HUMANS!!!", Munkustrap exploded, nearly lunging at Misto, who took a step back.

"Aww, come on, Munkus! Relax a little, it's kinda cool, really", came the suave voice of Tugger. Munkustrap rolled his eyes, and started to turn to look at his brother, not exactly sure if he was ready to see him in human form or not.

Munkustrap just blinked.

Standing in front of him was Tugger, looking very much like one of those Greaser guys (A/N: think Kinicke from GREASE), brushing his hair. The Everlasting Cat had a wonderful sense of humor, obviously. Munkustrap sighed, and turned back to Misto.

"Fine. We'll deal with this in a proper manner. In the meantime, I want you to figure out some way to get us out of this mess.", Munkustrap said, turning to go check out the rest of the Jellicles.


	2. friends

~*~A/N: ok, I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so here goes. I do not own CATS or any of the characters…they belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber, RUG, T.S. Elliot, Trever Nunn…and whoever else those people are. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to own a few of them (Tumble, Plato, Tugger…) Anyway, enjoy the story, and please R/R!!~*~

Etcetera was the first one to snap out of it once the Junkyard was light again. She took a look around and squealed in delight, seeing that the Jellicles were humans. She walked over to a former male kitten, and took a good look at him. He was tall and kind of lanky, but still muscular, and he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Tumble!! YAY!!! I found you!!", Etcetera squeaked, jumping up and down. Tumblebrutus just looked her up and down and smiled his usual goofy grin. He kinda liked the way she looked as a human..tall and thin with long wavy brown hair and green eyes. 

"Hey Cety!! We're human!", Tumble said, still grinning. Etcetera playfully hit his arm. 

"Well, aren't you the Master of the Obvious?", she said, smiling her brilliant smile back at him. 

Just then, a yawing Plato approached them, and gave them both a quizzical look

"Um…Tumble, right?", Plato asked the blonde boy, who nodded. Etcetera, still bouncing, saw a girl with long blonde hair, and called her over.

'Vickie!!! Vickie!!! It's me, Cety!!! Over here!!!", Etcetera screamed, forcing the boys to cover their ears.

"Cety, don't call her over here, she's weirding me out!", Plato said, his blue eyes getting big. Etcetera took a good look at him in human form for the first time, and felt her heart flutter for just a second. Sure, he was a rather attractive cat, but now he was tall and broad shouldered, with short brown hair and big blue eyes. He looked a little bigger than the other guys/kittens, but was still as whiney as ever. Noticing his comment about Victoria, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean, she's 'weirding you out'? How so?", she asked, very curious.

Plato shrugged. "I dunno, ever since that thing at the Ball, she's been all "oh I love you so much", and well…I dunno, I kinda wish I HADN"T been the one to do the Mating Dance with her….", Plato confessed, turning red, avoiding any and all eye contact with the green eyed girl. She opened her mouth to greet Victoria as the blonde approached, but was cut off by a loud cry from above.

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", was all they heard before another lanky boy came crashing out of his perch from above. He sat up, shaking out his shaggy brown hair, his own brown eyes full of mischief.

"Pouncival!! Get off me!!!", Victoria cried, trapped under Pounce. He smiled sheepishly and helped Victoria to her feet.

"I'm right sorry, Vic!! I didn't mean to fall on you!", he said latching on to her, hugging her tightly. She laughed a little, but pushed him off.

"It's ok, Pounce. It just surprised me, that's all.", she said, her gaze resting on Plato. She didn't understand why he was so mean to her…she thought she meant something to him, but obviously, he thought something else.

Plato grabbed Etcetera by the arm, and mumbled something about looking for the others, when Tumblebrutus decided he'd come along, leaving Victoria and Pouncival alone to stare after their friends. Pounce took one look at his friend, and when he saw she was starting to tear up, put his arm around her softly.

"Thanks, Pounce. You're a real friend.", Victoria said, smiling through her tears.

*~*~*~*

"…and I thought I was dying! I didn't know what to think.", Tumblebrutus was explaining how he felt when the blackout happened, but Plato wasn't listening. He was thinking about why he had been so mean to Victoria lately, and the other feelings he had in his heart…feelings he felt for someone else. She had started giving him these feelings a short time ago, while play fighting one day. All it took, for him, was one good look into her green eyes, and a good listen to her bubbly laughter to make him fall for her.…

"Plato? Are you alright?", he heard as he suddenly snapped back into reality. Etcetera was looking at him, her eyes questioning, searching his for answers. She had noticed he had been acting strange around her lately, and she hadn't quite figured it out. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking.", Plato answered, giving her a reasuring smile. The trio continued on, but only two of them talked. Plato just thought more about his feelings. Every so often, she smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat each time. Just then, he heard the sound of laughter from behind him.

"Plato, I didn't know you were so….big!", Electra said, her shoulder length hair blowing in the wind. She walked over and poked his muscles, and wrinkled her nose. 

"Human boys are so funny looking", she said shaking her head. Then she noticed Tumble, staring shyly at her, and quickly corrected herself.

"Excuse me, human boys, except for him, are funny looking", Electra said, flashing Tumble a wide grin. 

He just blushed.

"Well, I could say the same for Human girls, and all this hair they have", Plato said, gently running his fingers through Etcetera's waist length brown hair. She looked into his eyes….

"Hey guys!!! Wait up!", came the excited call of Jemima, as she ran over to where her friends were talking. She was just as cute in human form as she was in cat form, with huge brown eyes, a sweet voice and long black hair. She looked around, and asked where the others are, and about Misto.

"Well, I heard Munkus yelling at him earlier…apparently he wasn't too happy.", Tumble said, shrugging. Jemima looked worried, and wandered off to find Misto.

"Hey, Etcetera, wanna come chase mice", Tumble asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. 

"Um, Tumble?"

"Yeah?"

"We're human now…remember?" 

"Oh yeah. Nevermind"

Electra said something about checking in on Victoria and Pounce (they HAD been left alone), and Tumble said he'd come along.

Plato knew this was his chance to talk to Etcetera alone. And he was scared to death.


	3. emotions

~*~A/N: ok, I'm having a lot of fun with this story, and it might get a little insane here in a bit…but you'll forgive me, right??? LOL, read and enjoy!!

Munkustrap walked around the junkyard, noticing everyone. There was Jenny, wearing pink foam-rollers in her hair and a bright floral sundress. Skimble was sitting in a chair, reading the paper. His hair was a moderately long length for his age, and he had sideburns that could put Elvis to shame. His plad knee socks covered up his white legs, and he waved and Munkustrap, obviously not caring that he was now a human.

The next person he saw was Demeter, and she took his breath away. Her compassionate green eyes were wide with excitement, and her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was in layers, framing her face. She looked at Munkustrap and smiled, running up to him.

"What a day, huh?", she asked, breathlessly. She reached up, and moved a strand of hair away from Munkustrap's eyes.

He just stood there and nodded.

"Come on, Man of Many Words, let's go see Bomba", Demeter said, taking Munkustrap by the hand and leading him towards Bomba's den.

*~*~*~*

Plato looked as his friends walked away, and then back to Etcetera, who stood there with her slender arms crossed, looking at him. She was so beautiful. He reached out and ran his fingers down her cheek, before he even realized what he was doing. She stepped back, a little confused.

"Plato, what's going on?", Etcetera asked, feeling herself turning red. She admitted to herself that she was attracted to him after the ball, and was jealous of her sister and him, but that didn't mean she'd let him feel all over her.

"Cety…oh Everlasting Cat…look, Cety, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to….oh, nevermind", Plato stammered before turning to walk back. It was no use, he's screwed up, and upset her. To his surprise, he felt tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't care. He realized at that moment that he was in love with Etcetera.

"Plato…wait", Etcetera said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Something had told her to stop him, to talk to him, to open her heart to him. And she was listening to that.

Plato turned and their eyes met. The two former cats were now experiencing human emotions that were stronger than any they could have ever had before, and they knew it. Etcetera, as if she were reading his mind, suddenly realized that he didn't love Victoria, that he didn't ever love her, and that he never would. He was afraid to admit it to everyone, it seemed…everyone but her.

"Plato…if you don't love Vic…who DO you love?", Etcetera said softly, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes ever so slowly when she felt him run his hand through her hair. 

"You, Cety", he said, his face moving closer to hers, ever so slowly. 

"I never thought…Plato…me? Why me? I'm nowhere near what Vic or Jem are", she said a little unsure at first. 

"Vic and Jem are wonderful, and great friends, Cety, but you're…everything to me. You make me smile, even if I'm in a lousy mood. You always have time for me, even if you're extremely busy with something else.", Plato said, putting an arm around Etcetera's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"That's because I've loved you for so long!!!", she blurted out, not really meaning to. Anyone who had been watching at that point would have seen the biggest smile on Plato's face that he'd ever given, or would ever give again. 

"I love you Cety!!", Plato exclaimed, lifting her into his muscular arms and spinning her around in circles.

"I love you, Plato!!", Etcetera laughed, as she was spun around. 

Plato finally set Etcetera on the ground, and leaned over and kissed her, passionately, but ever so gently. 

*~*~*~*

Behind a group of trash cans, Victoria and Pouncival watched the scene between Plato and Etcetera. Victoria became so upset, she ran to her den, and Pouncival's eyes stung with tears, as he watched his best friend and the only girl he'd ever loved kiss.

~*~A/N: do I smell tension???? Find out soon!


End file.
